


The Voice

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Depression, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly's been ignoring the call of the sea for years.





	The Voice

Anomaly lays on the beach, letting the waves wash over him.  The tide is coming in, lapping at his sides, and he thinks he could stay here forever; he could just lay on the sand as the sun dips below the horizon and let the waves take him.  

He imagines he can hear it, the ocean welcoming him -  _ “It’s alright, you can let go.  I’m here. Come home, little brother.  Just sleep.” _  It would be easy, so slow and soft and quiet, letting the tide draw him out to sea and rock him until he falls asleep and drifts beneath the waves for good.  

It’s so tempting.  He’s wanted it for so long.  It’s why he came here in the first place, without realizing that Jango and Boba and the rest of the family was here.  The last time he’d seen it, he’d been a little boy, and there was nothing. Nothing but the soft lapping of waves on the beach and the endless expanse of the ocean in front of him.  He’d considered it then, walking into the waves and never coming out, but he hadn’t. He’d tempted fate, taken up surfing, and every day had been a battle to come back to shore.

So he came back, because where else would he finally give in to the voice that had been calling him for so long?   Only, instead of endless sand and ocean, he’d found Jango, standing at the edge of the surf and looking out at the sea.  He hadn’t said anything, just stood with Anomaly until he offered a bonfire and dinner with the family. Anomaly never left.

It’s not always so easy to hold off the call of the sea, but as Boba bounds out onto the sand and calls him in, he decides he can make it another day.


End file.
